Redemption Vignettes
by Normandie M
Summary: Firstly, if you're interested, read 'Redemption' first. These are sorta 'missing scenes' from my fic. Don't forget to review as well!
1. A Staffroom Conversation

A/N: This is a very short POV from Snape, post Chapter 9 for my Quirrel fic, 'Redemption'. It's more of a conversation with Professor Dumbledore. The purpose of these vignettes is to give a little insight into Will, Celly and Severus.....they're essentially 'missing scenes'. It began out as one, this beginning one, but I've since written two more, and with a little encouragement from my fellow writers, I've decided to upload them.  
  
'Redemption Vignettes'  
  
Hogwarts Corridor, 17th November, 1994, 9:01 pm  
  
I'd just come down from the Slytherin commonroom. My Slytherins were in a unusually noisy mood tonight so I threatened them with detentions if they didn't go to bed before at least 11:00. All I wanted to do was just get back to my room, mark some assignments from my fourth year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw potions class and go to bed. But firstly, to the staffroom, for a cup of coffee.  
"Severus! Wait up!"  
I stopped, turned around and saw Dumbledore walking quickly to join me.  
"Good Evening, Headmaster," I greeted him.  
He smiled. "Good Evening, Severus. You needed a hot chocolate too?"  
I nearly smirked, but instead smiled warmly at the older wizard. "Professor....I have not had a hot chocolate at least since I was a young boy."  
"Well, I think there's nothing better to have before bedtime." he replied, opening the door to the staffroom and letting me in.  
"I find that a potion will always help me in getting what I want, Professor."  
"Oh," he said, sounding as if I was missing out on something really wonderful.  
He wandered to the shelf of china cabinet in the room, took two cups and sat down with me in front of the fire. He handed me one cup, and we took our wands out and began to stir in our drinks with the spells we'd learnt in silence.  
"Celestina seemed particularly sad today, Severus. Would you know why?" he asked, looking at me over the rim of his cup.  
I remembered the conversation we'd shared the night before, and what I'd said to her about her relationship with Wilton.  
"I may have said some things, Headmaster...."  
"...pertaining to Halloween night?" he finished my sentence. I looked at him, somewhat astonished, but not entirely unexpectant. He must've noticed my expression, for he gave a small smile and said. "You should know, Severus. I'm quite capable of knowing the events throughout the school. Wilton and Celestina's 'Perfect Night'."  
He sighed. "What did you say to her?"  
"What I thought was true." I replied.  
"And what did she say back?"  
I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me. "Your mood these last few days has not gone entirely unnoticed by me either, Severus. She must've said something to upset you..."  
I stared into my near-full coffee cup at my tired, dismal face. "I talked to Celly last night....she said I didn't understand....and that if I appreciated and took advantage of what I had, Lily would be with me..."  
I closed my eyes and felt hot tears stinging them. Lily.....I was so sure she was in love with me...but there was nobody else for her....nobody else but James-Head-Boy-Quidditch-Captain-Prankster-bloody-Potter.  
Before I could stop myself, I found the tears streaming down my cheeks. It has been so long since I've shed tears....not since the year after I left Hogwarts. When Lily married James, I cried. Yes, no-one would've thought that strict, harsh Snape would cry. But heavens, I did. For two straight days. In the years afterwards, when I joined the Death Eaters, became a spy for Dumbledore, became a teacher at Hogwarts and saw the fall of Voldemort as a result of Lily's sacrifice for her son, I did not shed a single tear. After all, I had cried all my tears for my losses. Indeed, what was the point of shedding more?  
I felt Dumbledore's hand, firm on my shoulder.  
"She's wrong, Severus. You know she's wrong! You do know love. Everything you've done for Celestina: telling her about Wilton, telling her what you thought.....it was out of love for her. I suspect the reason she lashed out at you last night was because she's in denial about what that night meant to her, so she took it out on you. Just always remember that she's wrong. You love more deeply than anyone I've ever met."  
I felt my tears subside. I patted the wizard's hand and smiled weakly at him. For all the terrible things that were happening in the wizarding world at that time, I felt that all the pain was worth it for all he had said.  
"Thankyou, Headmaster." 


	2. Somethin' Stupid

Disclaimer: Sinistra, Quirrell and Gudgeon belong to JKR. Tony Parkis belongs to me. And the songs mentioned belong to the writers and/or performers. God Bless Frank Sinatra and the gift he gave to the world.  
A/N: Oh boy. Quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written. A rather blatant Ian Hart ref in there for anyone who can catch it. Ah well. Hope you like it...don't forget to review. Oh, I should say that karaoke only became big in 70's Japan, it wasn't popular anywhere else until recently....let's just say it found its way to Hogwarts by a Japanese exchange student, ok? ;-)  
  
Somethin' Stupid  
  
Ravenclaw Commonroom, 7:38 pm, 25th December, 1977  
  
"Oh I....I will survive...ooohhh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive..."  
  
Wilton Linus Quirrell groaned as 14 year old Davy Gudgeon warbled away, voice breaking ever 2 or so seconds. Thank God, he thought to himself, that I discovered karaoke long after my voice broke. Actually it wasn't that long....only three years ago, but all the same...  
  
He turned to his Yule Ball date, Celestina Sinistra, who was sitting opposite him, Butterbeer in hand. She looked particularly pretty tonight, wearing robes of teal blue, hair swept up elegantly. She was wearing an identical expression to his: mingled disgust and sympathy for the boy singing in front of them. And he was sure she was thinking the exact same thing as him.  
"Merlin's Beard, Celly! Is there such a thing as *good* karaoke these days?"  
Celly giggled. "Karaoke is *supposed* to be bad, Willy. That's why it's so entertaining, friend."  
Wilton raised an eyebrow at his companion and was about to hit with a comeback when he heard his name being called.   
Just a seat or two away from them, Tony Parkis, Celestina's cousin (their mothers were sisters) was waving at the two of them.  
"You say that there's no such thing as good karaoke, I believe my dearest cousin could argue that."  
Wilton turned to Celly with a questioning look.   
"Gods Tony, I wish you wouldn't bring that up."  
"Bring what up?" Wilton asked, now hungry for information.  
Celly sighed. "I might've done a bit of singing in the choir when I was in primary school..."  
Wilton couldn't help himself and a torrent of laughter exploded from him and he steadied himself on the table they were sitting at. He was rewarded with Celly's fist coming down on his hand. All the same, he could not control his sniggering.  
"Were you a little choir girl, were you? Oh I bet those white robes were fetching..."  
"Oh, shut up." she muttered. "*really*...small things amuse small minds."  
"Alright, alright you two...." Tony intervened on the bickering. "I have a proposition. You two, up there, karaoke duet. A song of my choice."  
Wilton began to protest, but was cut short.  
"There's four galleons in it for both of you if you win the bet."  
Four galleons for singing a song was well made money for Wilton, but what if the bet was lost?  
"And what if you win?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
"You and my dear cousin here give me help on my Ancient Runes assignment."  
Wilton groaned. The assignment was easy, he'd started and finished it in a matter of hours. "Tony, that assignment is simple, and besides, I'll be needing a couple of chocolate frog cards for it."  
"Maybe the assignment was easy because you're so damn smart, Will...had that ever occured to you?" then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Wilton nearly blanched when he saw it.  
"The Holo Merlin? Rowena's Raven, I've been searching for that one ever since-"  
"You began collecting the cards when you were 10." Tony finished. "Help me with runes and it'll be yours. Hmm, I might even throw it in if you win the bet..."  
"Who said we were taking up the bet?" asked Celly stoutly, but Wilton just grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the singing area.  
"What song d'you want to hear?" he called back to Tony.  
Tony pondered this for a moment and called back "Somethin' Stupid!"  
"Coming right up!" Wilton called back, before Celly wrenched him behind a nearby curtain.  
"Willy, are you mad?" she whispered loudly.  
"Four galleons and the Holo Merlin, Celly! I'd be mad *not* to take up the offer."  
Celly began to shake her head, but Wilton took her face in his hands and looked at her pleadingly. Finally, the seriousness melted and was replaced by the familiar smile.  
"Alright, alright...but first, if we're going to do this properly..."  
She reached into a pocket in her robes and pulled out a container of Sleekeazy's. Dipping her fingers into it, she ran her hands through Wilton's hair and slicked it back.  
"Oooohhhh, ergh....it's cold!"  
"Stop complaining.." she muttered and with a few flicks of her wand, she'd transfigured the Sleekeazy's into a fedora, jammed it on his head and was now rolling up a small slip of paper.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, as she slipped the rolled up paper just into the corner of his mouth.  
"It's a muggle thing. And it might just win Tony over." she murmured, letting her hair down, and tucking a rose from her corsage behind her ear. Then, without much ceremony, she took his hand and led him out.  
The Ravenclaw students in the commonroom reacted with rather blatant amusement. Tony burst out laughing and Wilton couldn't help but feel unbelievably embarrassed.  
"Ignore them." she said haughtily and grabbed a shot glass from a seventh year, filling it up with Gillywater.  
"Hold this and try to look suave while we sing."  
Wilton looked at her strangely. "You really want to win this bet, don't you?"  
"If it makes you happy." she replied, and promptly signalled to Tony to start the music.  
Nervously, Wilton began. "er....I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me.....And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me."  
Celly joined in. "Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two.....And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you""  
She smiled at Wilton as he sang, giving him the confidence to keep going. "I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before......And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never felt so right before." he said, winking at her.  
Celly continued on:" I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true....But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you."  
Wilton felt this strange feeling in his stomach, and suddenly found that Celly had snaked her arms around his waist and her head was on his chest. It felt good.  
"The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night so blue.....And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'I love you'" he joined in with her, his own arms encircling her waist.  
In the short musical interlude he found himself partaking in an impromptou dance. Downing the gillywater, and sending it sliding down a table, he and Celly resumed their singing.  
"The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night so blue.....And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'I love you'."  
"I love you" he sang, looking her in the eye and feeling that unsettling, funny feeling again.  
"I love you" she sang back.  
"I love you" they finished together.  
The commonroom erupted in applause and catcalls.  
Celly moved to curtsy and motioned for Wilton to bow with her.  
Tony came forward.  
"I stand corrected. You two have proved the theory that there is such a thing as good karaoke. Congratulations." he said, reaching into his pocket and producing the money for them. Wilton looked at him hopefully.  
"Did you really think that I'm letting go of this that easily?" he asked, waving the card. "Let me borrow your runes book and we'll seal the deal."  
"Alright, alright." he murmured and shook hands with Tony, gratefully accepting the card.  
As Tony wandered back to his seat, Wilton realized he was still holding Celly's hand.  
"Thanks Celly....you're...um, really good at singing."  
Celly's cheeks turned a pale pink. "W-Well thanks, Wilton." she said, and before he could stop her, she'd kissed his cheek. Before he could react properly, a blinding purple flash went off.  
He looked up and saw Tony, smirking like mad and brandishing a camera.  
"10 Galleons for it or it's up all over the school!"  
"Argh! That's it Parkis! You're dead!" Wilton cried and promptly sprinted off after the boy clutching the camera.  
  
18 years later....  
Wilton looked down at the album that Celly had given him for perusal. He opened it and one, certain picture evoked a torrent of memories.... 


	3. Never Tear Us Apart

A/N: The latin used in this is traditional church latin. If you're wondering about a translation, say so in the review (with your e-mail address) and I'll send it to you. Don't forget to...ah, never mind. You know the drill.  
  
Never Tear Us Apart  
  
30th June, 1992, Hogwarts Grounds, 4:21pm  
  
"Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus, Dominus Deus Sabaoth. Pleni sunt coeli et terra gloria tua. Hosanna in excelsis. Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domini. Hosanna in excelsis..."  
  
As the priest uttered the words, standing resolute over the coffin like a statue, Celestina Sinistra quietly wondered if this was what he would've wanted. Yes, she knew that he was a Catholic (through his mother, a muggleborn witch), but he was non-practicing, as were most other wizards of a religious denomination. But the request for a burial this way was there in the papers he'd left, so that's how it was done.   
  
"Unde et memores, Domine, nos servi tui, sed et plebs tua sancta, ejusdem Christi Filii tui Domini nostri tam beatae Passionis, nec non et ab inferis Resurrectionis, sed et in coelos gloriosae Ascensionis: offerimus praeclarae majertati tuae de tuis donis ac datis hostiam puram, hostiam sanctam, hostiam immaculatam, Panem sanctum vitae aeternae, et Calicem salutis perpetuae. Supra quae propitio ac sereno vultu respicere digneris; et accepta habere, sicut i accepta habere dignatus es munera pueri tui justi Abel, et sacrificium patriarchae nostri Abrahae, et quod tibi obtulit summus sacerdos tuus Melchisedech, sanctum sacrificium, immaculatam hostiam..."  
  
She looked around at the other, few people in attendance. Beside her, was who could possibly be her next-best friend to Wilton, Severus Snape. She could not decipher what he was thinking at that precise moment. Severus, she found, after all he had been through, was well-trained to hide his emotions.  
The two of them, aside, there were not many there. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was there, looking unusually somber in black robes with silver trimming, as was the Head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick, trying to cry as quietly as possible. The gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, the man who'd organised the meetings that she and Wilton had with the centaurs at night was sobbing loudly.  
She herself found she did not know how to react to what was happening around her, as seen from under the lace veil of her broad brimmed hat. Wilton Linus Quirrell, her best friend, confidant, fellow Ravenclaw and teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts for four years. Taken over by the spirit of the Dark Lord, tortured, and finally left to die in a cold chamber. But what did she feel for him, really? The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. No, no, no.....she didn't love him. Absolutely not. Of course, she wasn't head over heels in love with him! What a ridiculous notion.  
But it remained there in her mind, as the priest made the sign of the cross over the open casket, where his body lay for those who wanted to say their final farewells. Celestina debated going up there before the burial...and finally, she decided that she must. After the service ended, a few of the teachers stayed behind to wait for the burial. The walk up to the coffin felt agonisingly slow, but she was there, in front of it.  
  
How different he looked to what he did just a day or two ago. In life, he had been pale skinned anyway, but in death, he was as white as snow. His warm brown eyes were now closed on the world around him, never to open again. The expression that he had been moulded into in Death was sad, serious, and nothing like the man she knew at all. But then again, she felt that she barely knew him now. She knew he was a target for bullies, and clearly the vampires would've had an effect on him, but she never expected what she was told only a few days ago, by Severus.   
Speaking of her other friend, he was now standing beside her, as tall and resolute as the priest, dressed in his customary black robes. His expression, however, was a far cry from the normal serious one. Celestina hadn't seen him look like this since the day after he left the Death Eaters. It was a face of guilt and regret.  
As she continued to stare down at Wilton's body, she felt Severus' cold hand slip into hers and give it a squeeze.  
"I tried so hard to prevent it......but he didn't....and the dark lord succeeded. 8 years to finally kill another." she heard him murmur. "You did your best, Severus." she replied, finally wrenching her eyes away from Wilton to look at him.  
"That's what everyone's said.....my best would've been if he hadn't died at all. If I'd saved him." he said in answer, eyes fixed upon his dead friend.  
Then, abruptly, he pulled away from her and swept away from the coffin. Severus' pain was not evident to the untrained eye.....but Celestina knew that he was going to live with the guilt from this forever, no matter how much someone could convince him otherwise.  
Her eyes once again darted to the figure, clad in black robes and the blue and bronze ravenclaw tie with the crest that was so familiar to her. For some reason, it was that precise moment that she felt her heart break. Warm tears blurred her vision, but she could not bring herself to wipe them away. In a way, they felt like the last legacy of him. He left her tears and a broken heart without knowing it. Then, up beside her came Dumbledore. He patted her shoulder.  
"We lost a great mind in Wilton." he said, pushing his glasses up with a withered hand. "Such talent...all gone to waste. And you and Severus lost a friend..."  
Dumbledore had been the last person to see Wilton before he died. After the Dark Lord left his body, he conjured up a stretcher for Harry and sent him away, but remained behind with the dying wizard. And it was he who told Celestina of what had happened that dreadful night.  
She eyed the older wizard carefully as he reached into his robes and brought out a small slip of parchment. He handed it to her.  
"Wilton wanted you to have this...he wrote this just before he died." he said.  
Celestina took the parchement in her hand and carefully unrolled it. Scrawled on the paper very messily, but still legible, were the words 'Amicitia Amoris certissima pars'.  
"Friendship is a truer part of love," she murmured, rolling it up and tucking it away into her own robes.  
"Thankyou-" she began, but Dumbledore had already left, and was speaking with Severus off in the distance. She sighed and looked down on the body again. She'd been standing there awhile now, and she could no longer bear seeing him like this. Making up her mind to exit, she squeezed the scarred hand of her friend and her lips brushed his cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Wilton. I love you." she murmured and with much hesitation, walked away without looking back.  
  
Minutes later, he was layed to rest. As the coffin was slowly lowered into the earth, Celestina made her way back to the castle, before her tears would overtake her completely.  
  
And above the scene, a lonely ghost floated, watching what was happening below him. And he too, turned away and glided off before his tears could do the same. 


End file.
